redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristina (Dragonball Xenoverse)
Summary Tristina was one of the many conscripted fighters working for the Time Patrol at the time of Xenoverse 2. She was a Saiyan warrior, recruited from some point before the destruction of planet Vegeta in Age 737. While she does not play a major role in the series, she appeared in Dragonball Xenoverse 2 #10 "Papi Cell", as one of the many patrollers to respond to a 'Code Green' incident. Physical Appearance Like most pure-blooded Saiyans she has dark black hair, which will not change much in length or appearance from the day the Saiyan was born. Her's appears as a messy, short length bob, partially covering her eyes. She also retains her tail, though outside of her Battle Armours, typically chose to conceal it. Tristina's stature is somewhat atypical of Saiyan women, being taller and slightly bulkier than most, though still less so compared to most men. This, coupled with her unusual blood red eyes, made her an intimidating presence even around her fellow Saiyans, before their destruction. She adopted a striking Black and Red battle suit for her time in the Saiyan (and by extension, Frieza) forces, taking this same colour scheme into her uniform within the Time Patrol. However later in life she'd embrace more Human-Designed battle suits and apparel (similar to that of Max Stone) eventually adopting her own Green and Black variant. Personality Not much is known about her personality, due to her limited appearance in the series. Like most Saiyans, she has a lust for battle, and insatiable desire to grow stronger. Despite her love of battle however, she lacks the ruthless nature of many of her race, and preferred fighting worthy enemies of her own choosing, than engaging in the wholesale slaughter of planets on the behalf of Frieza. As such, she had a keen sense of honour, but also a rare among Saiyans streak of kindness. This distinguishing attribute, along with her fighting ability, led to her recruitment into the Time Patrol. Despite her renewed purpose in defending Time and Space, she refrains from close working relationships with other patrollers, keeping a closed and often distant personality. Despite this, she developed an amicable friendship with the human, Max Stone. Biography Tristina was offered enrolment into the Time Patrol a few years before year 737, sparing her from the genocide of the Saiyans at the hand of Frieza. She was one of the first wave of patrollers to join after Tony's defeat of Demigra and the expansion of the Patrol, proving to be one of the most capable - least totally useless - new recruits. While unseen in the series, she worked with Iced and Android 61 on several occasions, before the refurbishment of TokiToki City into Canton City. At some point during her time in the Patrol she was able to achieve Super Saiyan form, and refine it to the point Super Saiyan 2. During a Code Green incident, where the inter-dimensional being known as Goma intruded on Canton City, she was one of the many patrollers to respond. Her current status is unknown, along with many others, who were presumed absorbed by Goma. Alternate Timelines Original Timeline As with every fighter plucked from history, a timeline split is created containing one reality where the warrior continued to exist as normal, and another were they disappeared from their place in history, to come work for the Time Patrol instead. As such it can be assumed that in one timeline, Tristina was killed by the Supernova created by Frieza which destroyed Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyans. That Timeline where Supreme Kai of Time Lost her Rag Sometime further in the future from where the series takes place, the Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa finally reached her breaking point, becoming sick of Time perpetually being out of order by the actions of Time Travelling beings, Mortals and denizens of the Demon Realm alike. Lacking the significant power herself, Chronoa used the Dragon Balls (to which she apparently just has on standby at all times as seen in the series, maybe just for whenever she wants a Pizza, I don't know) to switch bodies with a capable fighter within the past ranks of the Time Patrol. As one of the strongest female fighters to work for the Patrol, the Supreme Kai of Time nicked the physical body of Tristina, using her Super Saiyan strength to embark on an insane mission to wipe out everybody who dared fuck with time herself. Dat bitch be cray cray. Some say this is similar to an action committed by another Kai, Zamasu of Universe 10. But honestly if people who say such things feel the need to point this out, then they clearly miss the joke. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Female Characters